


Every Road Leads Me Back (To You)

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [16]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "I haven't seen him in two days now. Should I go check on him?" Dwayne asked in the end, looking back up at his brothers."He knows where we live, man." Marko said. "If he wanted to, he'd be here already"
Relationships: David/Marko (Lost Boys), Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Every Road Leads Me Back (To You)

"Heya boys!" Paul greeted them cheerful as he walked into the hotel, _Wild Child_ still playing from his newly-acquired stereo.  
"Paul! How did it go, did you have fun?" Marko asked from the couch where he was sitting next to David, his fingers running through David's hair.  
"Hell yeah!" Paul exclaimed, jumping on the couch next to them. "I spat out a bullet." He said grinning at Marko, waiting for his reaction.

Marko stared at him astonished and stopped petting David's hair, his smile vanishing quickly. "You didn't."  
"Of course I did!" Paul said, indignant.  
"Dwayne?" Marko turned to him in disbelief. "Did he really?"  
Dwayne just nodded, smiling at Marko's horrified expression.

"Fuck!"  
"Pay up, my friend." Paul said, holding out his hand with a grin.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Marko headed to his and David's room to get the money. They didn't really need them since they could compel any human to let them get away without paying, but they liked to pickpocket as a pastime.

Dwayne decided to take advantage of that moment of distraction to ask about Michael, not wanting to spoil Paul's good mood mentioning Michael in front of him.  
"David? Did Michael..."  
"No, he never came here." David answered, already knowing what Dwayne was about to ask.  
"I see." Dwayne nodded, thoughtful. "Did you see him on the boardwalk perhaps?" He asked tentatively.  
"Oh well, you know..." David began, looking down. "With the place all to ourselves we didn't really go out." He explained, hoping Dwayne could get the hint.  
"You fucked for two days straight!?" Dwayne asked in disbelief, his voice getting higher as he spoke.  
If David could still blush he'd be flustered at that point.  
"We also cuddled!" Marko specified as they came back, sitting down next to David and wrapping an arm around his shoulders protectively.

The rest of the night passed quickly while Paul and Dwayne told their brothers about their trip, and soon it was time for them to sleep.  
It was nice going back to their usual sleeping arrangements after having slept in a tree, but Dwayne just had to have one final conversation before.

He waited for Paul to head to his room then followed Marko to his and David's, hoping they weren't going at it already.  
"Hey, Marko. David." He greeted them as he invited himself in, then sat on the edge of their bed, sighing.

"How can we help you, Dwayne?" David asked, knowing well what was troubling their brother.  
"I haven't seen him in two days now." Dwayne said, confirming David's thoughts and burying his face in his hands. "And he needs to feed! He's probably starving as we speak..."

Dwayne remembered his first thirst well, it had been excruciating, consumed him from the inside.  
Fortunately, David had forced him to take his first life shortly after giving him his blood, and Dwayne never held it against him.  
In the end Dwayne knew David had done the right thing, no matter how much Dwayne had begged him not to make him a killer.

"Should I go check on him?" He asked in the end, looking back up at his brothers.  
"He knows where we live, man." Marko said. "If he wanted to, he'd be here already."  
"Right." Dwayne sighed.  
"But if I were you I'd go check on him if you don't hear from him in, say... a week." David added.

A week. Dwayne's heart sank.

"Do you..." He started, feeling the tears already forming in the corner of his eyes. "Do you think I can survive that long?"  
The thought of not being able to see his mate for so long scared Dwayne, made him feel like he'd do anything not to feel the pain that was living without Michael. And Dwayne didn't know how far he'd be willing to go to soothe it.

"We'll make sure of it." David assured him, patting Dwayne's shoulder.  
"Besides, he hasn't really rejected you, has he? He let you inside his house and was willing to let you bite him for fuck's sake! If that doesn't say how much he still cares about you, then I don't know what does." David pointed out.  
"He just needs time." Marko reassured him.

"You're right, guys. I'm probably overthinking this." Dwayne said, still sounding unconvinced.  
"Try to get some sleep now." Marko suggested. "You'll feel better in the evening."  
 _'I sure hope so.'_ He thought as he walked out and headed back to his room, each step he took feeling heavier, knowing he could put an end to his pain if only he dared stepping outside.

Instead, he forced himself to walk to his room, and once he entered he found Paul sitting on his bed, clearly waiting for him.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused by that impromptu sleepover.  
"I'm on babysitting duty." Paul answered with a smile.  
 _'_ _I remember how desperate you were three days ago on the beach... I won't let you alone during the day. I don't want you to try to walk into the Sun.'_ Paul's thoughts explained.

"I see..." Dwayne said.  
They didn't trust him, but Dwayne understood. He didn't trust himself either.

"Get under those blankets, then." Dwayne finally said, resigned, and Paul smiled triumphantly as Dwayne laid down next to him.

As Dwayne was starting to lose consciousness he heard Paul's sleepy voice from beside him. "You're gonna be okay."  
Dwayne wished it could be so easy, and finally fell asleep, sure his pain would keep him company during the day. 


End file.
